Zero, Yuu
by carylyne
Summary: Jealousy, wrath, love. Basically, a dramatic love story. KandaxOC


**-Man (c) Hoshino.**

**THIS IS A LEMON. AN EXPLICIT ONE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS.**

**Okay, I warned you. :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I trotted over to the counter where Jerry was waiting for his next order. "Ah, Jerry, Zaru soba please. With more tsuyu." I returned a slight smile in response to his enthusiastic "coming right up!". I threw a glance around the cafeteria and noticed that it was deserted, save for a few finders who had just returned from their duties… and Kanda Yu. I wrenched my eyes away from him, searching for something else to occupy my thoughts. I gazed idly at the sunlight filtering into the area through the dusty windows. The beams were watery and mellow; it was a pale yellow that reminded me of a Prairie Charm peony. I shut my eyes and pulled my lips into a thin line, shaking my head. I drew in a deep breath and sighed, taking my time to exhale. As my chest relaxed, I felt slightly better.

"Here, Kameko," Jerry exclaimed with a smile as he set the tray on the counter. It looked good, as usual.

"Thanks, Jerry," I said with a humble nod as I picked it up and ambled towards Kanda's table, which was as far away from the finders as possible; that suited me just fine. As I neared him, he looked up at me with his usual expression. _Sorry, Yu, that doesn't faze me in the slightest… _His cloak was billowed around him with a flourish, accessory to the aloof look fixed on his face.

"Kanda, mind if I…?" I gestured airily at the spot next to him, my palms up and open. His lips pulled into a thin line and he huffed silently, angling his head away from my direction. It was my cue to sit. I almost smiled at his attempt to make me feel unwelcome, though he knew I wouldn't be shooed off anyway.

I placed the tray on the table, ensuring it was perfectly straight, parallel to the table. I then settled swiftly on the bench next to Kanda with a swish of my cloak, making sure it was tucked neatly under my thighs. I picked up the pair of chopsticks and clasped it between my hands, and closed my eyes for a moment. Without hesitation after, I tucked into the zaru. I took my time to delicately lift the mouthful to my lips, and chewed slowly and carefully, making sure to enjoy the flavor of the tsuyu, and elasticity and texture of the noodles. I sensed Kanda doing the same, his _sexy_ angular jaw moving deliberately.

"Ah, there you are, Rei," Lavi's cheerful voice rang out from behind me as I calmly swallowed my third bite. I shot him a look from the side of my eyes as he sat beside me with a huge grin. "Are you having soba again?" I raised an eyebrow before I started chewing on my forth mouthful. "The two of you are like always doing the same things. 'Don't call me by my first name', eating soba all the time…"

I smashed his head on the table before he could continue. I serenely let the noodles slide down my oesophagus before I released him, my hand moving lightly away from him. "Don't call me Rei, Lavi," I said, not a hint of a threat in my voice, keeping it soft. He shook his head and rolled his green eye before standing up and heading towards Jerry. I caught a hint of "Yu" mumbled under his breath before he slunk out of earshot.

_Kanda Yu. Hot but cold Kanda Yu. _I sighed, my lips pursed again before I turned back to my zaru. I started working on it again, but my nerves were on high alert as I felt the tangible tension in the proximity we shared.

"Kameko! Kanda!" Lenalee's clear, sweet voice called out as she settled in front of me with a plate of Kungpao chicken with rice. I flashed her a brief smile and she returned it with more enthusiasm than I could. Allen suddenly dashed next to her, quickly dropping all his plates on the table before they could fall.

"Ah, Kameko," he said, his signature grin on his face. I returned it, albeit gentler. He turned to Kanda and gave him as bitter a face as he could manage. That wasn't very successful, however, as Allen's face wasn't made to look bitter; it was too sweet. I didn't pause to observe the two of them eat, and instead concentrated on polishing off the rest of my zaru. As I finished the last gulp, Lavi fell into the seat next to Allen. I didn't pay any attention to their conversation, and instead let my eyes lose focus. They blurred out the bamboo zaru that they were trained on. A sudden shock of blue ran through my head and I pursed my lips again; my thoughts always returned to him whenever I wasn't focused on something else, and it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Rei!" Lavi called out and I started. I made a clicking noise with my tongue, irritated with myself for thinking of him, and… also because, secretly, I liked how he was sitting next to me. _Gee, Rei, you're such a masochist… Like any good would come out of fantasizing about Kanda Yu. _I wanted to scream at myself, all of a sudden. "What were you thinking about, Rei? You seemed to be pretty intent on whatever it was you… Say, are you free today?"

I frowned, the eagerness in his voice boding trouble. "Why, Lavi? Are you up to no good again?"

"No, Rei, would you be free to go on a date with me?" Lavi asked, his head tilted, grinning with his teeth showing. I almost choked on the still water I was sipping. Allen had a piece of roasted turkey skin hanging from the side of his mouth and Lenalee's eyes were as wide as saucers. Kanda stiffened up next to me, drawing himself taller. My brows furrowed apprehensively.

"Che," Kanda expelled as he placed his chopsticks on his finished tray beside mine. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and I did the same; in tandem, we both turned away quickly. Allen and Lenalee started sniggering.

"That's not funny, Lavi. And I've already told you _not_ to call me Rei."

"Aww, Rei, come on," Lavi barreled on. My face contorted as I reached out to slam his head on the table for the second time in an hour. He removed his head and rubbed it gingerly, casting me an upset look.

"It's just for today! And it looks like it's going to rain, so we can go for a walk then have dinner at the nearby inn _together_…"

"Shut up," Kanda snapped brusquely. My eyes darted to him and found his expression to be different from his usual, detached countenance. Was that… _jealousy_? I could feel the heat taint my cheeks as I pretended to survey the cafeteria. I coud tell that the three of them were staring at Kanda, surprised at his outburst and amazed by his sudden show of emotion.

I gritted my teeth, my gut twisting uncomfortably as Kanda glared at Lavi. I pushed away from the table and stood up gracefully, snatching my tray from the table at the same time. "I'll just – I'll see you around, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi… Kanda," my voice lowered at the last word and I spun around.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lavi hollered after me as I strode away from the table, my feet never ceasing to move until I returned the tray and rushed out of the cafeteria. I slumped my back on the wall next to the entrance and listened carefully at what he was spouting.

"…does Rei not like me? I'm sure she's just denying – "

I heard a loud crack and winced. Kanda must've hit him hard. I snickered and ambled in the direction of my room, not exactly minding the scenery or where my legs would take me.

_What have I done? Lavi is my friend, after all… _My mind wandered as did my feet and I drifted across the huge compound. I ended up outside my room, which was conveniently next to Kanda's. I let my eyes sweep to the ceiling in annoyance. _But Kanda's expression… Does that mean what I think it does…? Ah, I think not, it's Kanda Yu, after all._ I sighed aloud as I slapped myself on the head. _Why Kanda Yu of all people, Kameko Rei? You just had to pick the most unapproachable person to love, don't you?_

"Why are you hitting yourself, baka Rei?" his cool voice resonated behind me. I could feel the shiver as his smooth vocals slid into my bloodstream, creating a passionate response somewhere around the area of my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut for a fraction of a second before opening them and turning around to meet him simultaneously.

"Baka Yu, why's it your problem?" I asked, with a hint of a smile in my voice. His lips twitched, but he forced the aloof look to remain on his face. His anger seemed to linger on his face, and his jaw was working hard to keep his customary mien intact.

"You're right, it's not my problem," he said, but he didn't turn away or make a motion to enter his room. I met his gaze squarely and it held for a long, long while. The emotions were threatening to engulf my throat, but I didn't – couldn't – tear my eyes away from his.

"Here, Yu," I finally said, gesturing to him. His eyebrow rose.

"I got a new batch of Gyokuro, won't you join me?" I asked, keeping my voice light and airy, even though the butterflies tearing at my stomach didn't agree. Both of his eyebrows disappeared behind his chopped bangs before he dropped them to their rightful place.

"Why would I do that?" he asked somberly. The ends of my lip twisted upwards.

"Because Gyokuro isn't sweet?" I replied, letting my inflection rise so that it sounded gentler and mellifluous, more so than usual. I let a genuine smile permeate on to my countenance and felt my heart leap as a light tint of pink dusted his cheeks.

"Fine," he said, his voice struggling to stay light and cold. His expression stayed the same, as he kept his features from rearranging, but his eyes were down on the floor. I half-smiled at him and pushed the door open with a flick of the latch. He was close at my heels as I entered my room.

It was dark, with a black curtain drawn over the windows, preventing the infiltration of any sunlight. With a deft twist of my wrist, I lighted a match and ignited the candle beside my bed.

"I don't like the light," I said simply. He replied with a "che". I chuckled lightly. I reached for the kettle and set it firmly on my desk before plugging it in and setting it to heat the water to about forty degrees celsius. I pulled the top drawer of my desk open and removed the tin of gyokuro (premium green tea). I placed it gently on the tabletop before shutting the drawer. Taking two _gaiwan's_ from the table, I walked to the bathroom and turned the tap to warm. I briefly doused the _gaiwan's_ in the warm water before returning to the room.

I found Kanda standing stiffly and observing my room with his keen, dark eyes. They flickered to me as I stepped nearer to him and I returned the favor with my own version of brooding. I dipped my gaze delicately and zipped back to the table. I dropped an adequate amount of Gyokuro into each cup and steeped it with the lukewarm water from the kettle. I turned back to face Kanda and found him to be in the same position as he had been before.

"You can sit, you know," I said, my voice gentler than I had intended. I noticed the flash in his eyes as the words left my mouth and I pursed my lips to prevent my smile from showing. I sat on my bed and patted the space next to me. He frowned at me for a few long seconds before his signature tongue click was elicited from him and he sat rigidly at the foot of my bed.

"Want to tell me about your reaction from before?" I asked, keeping my voice serious even as I teased him. He tilted his head away from me.

"Hmph," was his reply. I laughed, bells tinkling in the still air. I retrieved a portable wood table from next to my bed and set it down the middle of my bed. I stood up and retrieved the two _gaiwan's_ from the table and set them on the portable one instead. Kanda nodded in my general direction as I settled at the head of the bed once more, showing his appreciation. He picked his _gaiwan_ up and lifted it up to taste. I couldn't help but marvel at how long and slender his fingers were, and how delicate but assertive his hands were built. _Breathe, please, Kameko Rei, before you make a fool of yourself._

I quickly grasped my own teacup and inhaled its scent contentedly. I let my eyes drift closed as I took my first swig of it. _Absolutely wonderful. _My eyes snapped open and found Kanda's keen on my face. Both of us swiveled our heads away and I felt the merciless scalding sensation on my face thanklessly.

"Rei! Are you not going on that date with me? It'll be fun!" Lavi's voice issued from the door as he pounded heavily on it. I clicked my tongue loudly in annoyance, prominent frown in place on my forehead. A brief glance at Kanda revealed his narrowed eyes and clenched fists as he glared at the door.

"Go away, Lavi. I'm busy," I called, irritation seeping into every syllable of my words. _You're a good friend, Lavi, but then here's the person I love, that I haven't had the chance to talk to in such intimate settings before, so… I'm so sorry! _The pounding increased in pace and volume even as my negative words reached him.

"Okay okay, I just have something to pass you from Komui, open the door please," Lavi's voice was muffled behind his insistent knocks. I sighed deeply and pursed my lips before pushing myself on my feet reluctantly. I hurried to the door, hoping to get Lavi away from here as soon as I could. I pulled it open halfway so that he couldn't see Kanda sitting on my bed.

"Where's the stuff from Komui, Lavi?" I asked unflinchingly, not bothering to beat around the bush. A look of guilt crept up his face as he heard my words, but it didn't last long. He grabbed my shoulders tightly and I strained to step back into my room; I only succeeded in backing up slightly. Lavi simply tightened his grip.

"Let me go, Lavi. You're hurting me," I told him, my voice now colder than it usually was. My shoulders felt pinched and bruised from his firm hold and it annoyed me to feel pain for no particular reason. He ignored my request and instead, bent his head down towards mine, his eye intent on my lips. I flinched and struggled backward, willing myself not to strike him; when I was in an uncomfortable situation, I tended to hit harder than usual… And I didn't want to hurt him.

There was a flash of motion from beside me; Lavi let go of my shoulder and I staggered back, collapsing. A pair of powerful, toned arms caught me before I could fall on to the floor and held me close to its owner. I wrapped my arms around Kanda to steady myself and he enfolded me closer to him. He was warmer than I had expected; he was always so frigid that he portrayed the impression that he would be cold in the flesh too. Tears started to bloom in my eyes as reality sunk in; Lavi…

Lavi was up against the railing of the corridor, clutching his shoulder. His eyes grew huge as he spotted Kanda holding me in his embrace. He looked speechless; my vision became obscured from the dam of tears I held. Kanda uttered not a single word and instead pulled me up against him as he stepped securely into the room. He slammed the door harder than necessary. I winced and my tears spilled over involuntarily. I shook my head, upset at myself and upset at the weakness that was trailing down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you stop him, baka Rei?" Kanda's voice lashed out, harsher than I had heard from him. He removed me from his arms and pushed me away from him. I stumbled slightly and my back collided into the door. I flinched once more, both from the rejection and the startling impact. I held a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling and my lips from trembling.

"I – I would've hurt him very badly if I'd struck him…" I stated, my voice feeble. I managed to keep most of the quivering from my voice, though it still sounded unsteady. My heart was lacerated even as I stood still, away from Kanda. _Why… how could he push me away like this? _I bit my lip as I replied to my own question. _Because he is Kanda Yu, and he doesn't care if he hurts people… Right?_

I peeped up at him from under my lashes and he looked livid. His hands were clenched so tightly that the skin that stretched tautly over his knuckles had turned white. His eyes held so much contempt that I had to jerk my head to the side as though I'd been slapped.

"So you would rather have had him kiss you?" he hissed, his teeth gritted. I shook my head frantically as I tried to remove the absurd idea from my head… and his. _I would've stopped him if he had come any closer and left me with no choice…_

"Che."

It was too confusing to me to figure out under all this stress. I felt my legs wobble and start to give out; he was right there in surge of motion. He held me upright, and I curled my arms around his waist once again. _He probably thinks I'm useless now, and will probably ignore me forever if I said this, but…_

"I wouldn't have let him if he'd come any closer. B-because… Because I…" I shut my eyes tightly and pulled him closer to me; he didn't resist. I savored the sensations flooding through my body and memorized the way his body felt against mine, should I never have a chance again after…

"I love you, Yu."

I felt his hold on me turn lax and I let my tears fall freely now. He was brushing me off now, of that I was sure. He tugged backward lightly and I allowed my arms to fall to my side, now feeling empty and cold without him. "God, I feel so useless," I muttered to myself as I slapped my hand over my eyes, trying and failing to stop weeping like a fool. Kanda's tongue clicked again, louder than usual.

A hand pried my hand away from my face gently, and I eyes flitted to meet his obsidian orbs in surprise. All traces of wrath had been erased from his face, and his eyes held a tenderness that I had never witnessed before.

"Baka Rei…" he whispered and swathed me in his arms again. My arms wrapped around him instinctively and I felt a strange calm settle over me even as my heart palpitated from the propinquity. He drew me closer to him and cradled me, his arms an insistent pressure that magically stopped the tears from springing to my eyes. He neither moved nor spoke until the sobs racking my body ceased. I pushed against him lightly and he let go, stumbling back slightly, as though in shock. I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. I reached for a box of tissue from the stand next to the door and brought it to my face hurriedly, unwilling to allow him to see me in shambles for another second. He stopped my hand as it blotted away the first of the teardrops, and took the tissue instead. With a gentle push of his fingertips, he tilted my head up to face his. He held me at the back of my waist and bit his lip. He was hesitant and uncertain as he raised the tissue to my face. His hand was shaking appreciably as he sponged my face clean. My head was dizzy as I felt his gentle touch on my skin, his eyes overflowing with genuine feeling and vulnerability. _This is the real Kanda Yu… he isn't the person that he wants people to think he is…_

He dropped the tissue carelessly on the stand and placed a trembling hand on the side of my cheek. I felt my heart flutter incessantly and my breath hastening as his eyes held mine, the depth of his emotions floating out to reach mine as I released my pent-up passion to reciprocate his. Oh, the surrealism of the scene – Kanda Yu – Kanda Yu of all people – had shown me what he had never revealed to anyone else around him…

His head canted down toward me and I quivered, my breath catching and releasing, my heartbeat accelerating. I felt his warm breath on my skin as he drew nearer. His eyelids were fluttering slightly as he gazed at me.

I felt my lips quaver as his lips touched mine, his eyes pulling shut just before mine did. His lips brushed against mine experimentally; with a sudden release of my repressed ardor, I grabbed the back of his neck and pressed my lips on his forcefully. I could hear the muted gasp from his lips before he pushed me back against the door and kissed me back with a passion that melted me. His lips were assertive, domineering; he crushed his lips on mine mercilessly. My lips were bruised and swollen under his, but he continued, unbridled.

I reached up and undid the band holding his hair up. I entwined my fingers into his silky, sapphire hair and tugged at it as his lips punished me further. As his fervor peaked, he slid his arms around my waist and slammed me closer to him just as I slid my tongue into his mouth. He was uninhibited as our tongues intertwined. He placed his hands under my derriere and pulled me up; I straddled his hips and he kept his hands where they were, pawing it. Our tongues never stopped grappling between us.

I wrenched my lips from his and heard his low, husky growl of disapproval. Without losing a beat, I crashed my lips on his neck. I roamed around, letting the trailing of my lips elicit a moan from him before I bit into the tender spot where his neck and shoulder connected. His head arched back and a loud, guttural moan issued from him, making me smirk against his skin. I dragged my teeth against his skin, snagging it again and again, making his knees buckle. I tore his skin, evoking a raspy cry from him. A blooming red flower of blood trickled over and I swiftly ran my tongue over the area, soothing him.

He vaulted over to the bed, my lips back on his. With a fluid motion, he removed the table and cups from the bed, without ever break our lip lock. He lowered me on the bed and I pulled him down on to me desperately, my body in great hunger for his. Abandoning all logical thoughts, my hands tore at his coat and clawed it from him just as he clasped his lips on my neck. A wave of pleasure rushed through me as his tongue ran over the sensitive area. I fumbled with the buttons on his pants, making him pant; he sucked on my neck just as I undid the last button. I whimpered and felt his lips curve against my skin. He ripped off my coat just as his lips found their way back to mine. I could barely breathe as our passion engulfed us in heat and flurries of motion. I sat up slightly and unsnapped the clasp on the back of my bra, letting it fall. Kanda moaned against my lips as I placed his hand on the soft mound. The pleasure from hearing him moan was overwhelming; I groped at his pants and pulled them off his thighs. He shoved me back on the bed and swiftly removed himself of his undergarments while never breaking the kiss. I closed my eyes, calming myself as I thought of what lay ahead. In a fluid motion, he pulled off the only remaining piece of lingerie off me. He tentatively caressed the area between my thighs. My back arched and a cry of pleasure tore from my throat. Kanda smirked, satisfied. He positioned his manhood where he had just touched and stared into my eyes.

"Are you sure… you want to do this?" he asked, his voice husky, desire alight in his eyes. I swallowed but nodded.

"You're – you're the only person that I've ever wanted and probably will ever want… so please, take me… Yu."

I watched the tenderness flit across his face as I spoke. He nodded, biting his lower lip. He was poised, ready to enter, but he was still watching my face closely, waiting for me to prepare myself.

"Please, Yu… make me yours."

He nodded and pushed himself in gently. I bit back a scream even as my eyes shut tight against the onslaught of the pain. I clutched at the sheets and felt Kanda attempting to pull out but I shook my head, putting pressure on his deliciously firm ass. He slid into me, slower now. I felt trickles of liquid spurt from me; it was probably blood. It was starting to accommodate his huge member better now, and Kanda pulled back out before slipping in again. I felt the tears fall from my eyes involuntarily and it seemed to alarm him. He pressed his lips on mine and embraced me as he experimentally drew back slightly and thrust again. I felt my body relax slightly at his reassuring touch; the sensation of pain was starting to fade, and Kanda never stopped his gentle thrusts. I could feel the restrain laboring the muscles on his back and thighs.

"F-faster now, Yu…" I whispered, and he complied, the timing of his thrusts increasing slightly. Waves of pleasure were starting to lap at me and I encouraged him with the moans ripping from my throat. He plunged on, control forgotten. His moans were in tandem with mine and he gained momentum. His hair was fanned out, a curtain around me; I clutched at it as he continued to move faster and harder. My back arched just as he gave a final cry of release, my grasp on his hair tighter than ever as gratification surged through my body in jolts.

"Rei… I love you."

I felt him liberate himself into me and it filled my heart with an unexplainable joy. He lowered himself and wrapped his arms securely around me as we panted, chests rising up and down rapidly. I enfolded him to me.

"Let me hear you say that again, Yu," I murmured teasingly. He chuckled into my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"I love you, Rei."

"Since when?" I asked, genuinely interested. How or when had I been able to attract the great Kanda Yu? "You sure are good at hiding your feelings, Yu."

He chuckled lightly, making my eyebrows disappear into my hair. Apart from the fact that he just _chuckled_, it was also sexy enough to make my back tingle. "I didn't notice it until it hit me when the baka usagi asked you out…"

His body stiffened, his breath growing strained from the wrath threatening to take over him at the thoughts. I kissed his lips gently. Mine were stinging from the forceful contact with his, but I didn't care.

"I thought I was stupid for loving you when you would never feel for me…" my voice trailed off thoughtfully as I recalled the times when I had contact with him. Maybe he wasn't that careful at hiding his emotions, after all… They were just repressed. _You were probably too intent on thinking that he wouldn't like you to notice that he was already falling head over heels just like you. Baka._

"Che."

"_That _doesn't put me off, by the way," I reminded him, mirth in my voice. He huffed silently, but it wasn't because he was being mean; it was amusement. "There's zero chance of you getting anywhere with me when you do that. Zero, Yu."

"I know. Your name tells me that already. Baka Rei."

I nipped at his lip playfully in response. "Baka Yu. Are you going to hide our… relationship, or are you going to let everyone find out?"

"We don't have to say anything. Let them guess," some of his usual brusque tone returning as he thought of the people who would ask him about it. I could already feel the impatience radiating from him.

"_We_ do? All right then," I grinned stupidly and he ruffled my long black hair before he pulled himself out. He carefully stood up and offered me a hand. I sat up and smiled at him before I put my weight on my feet once more. A bout of dizziness overcame me once more, and I had to hold on to Kanda for support. I felt his ejaculation starting to run down my legs, so I tugged on his hand and we headed for the shower together.

* * *

"Did you guys _fuck_?" Lavi asked, his eyes popping out of his sockets as he spotted the hickeys on my neck. _Whoops, forgot the scarf. _I threw him a deadpan look and he grinned.

"What? I hope you're not upset about, um, just now," my tongue tripping slightly as I pondered the way to settle the matter diplomatically.

"Gee, Rei, I'm your best friend, I can tell you are totally in love with with Yu no patsu."

"Laaaaaaavi…"

There was a slight silence between us as we forged onwards towards the cafeteria; it wasn't uncomfortable, however. I frowned slightly as I put all the pieces together – it didn't make much sense, unless…

"Okay, if you knew I – um, if you knew that, then why'd you ask me to go out with you then, Lavi?"

His grin was huge and he patted my shoulder as we walked into the cafeteria. We headed for Jerry's counter. Lavi asked for steak while I asked for zaru soba again. I turned back to him, my eyebrows up in anticipation of his response.

"Well?" I prompted.

"Obviously, Yu the idiot will always deny even himself of his own feelings, so he didn't even notice that he was totally into you as well – "

"And you did because you're the freaking Bookman Junior," I teased. He rolled his eye.

"Yes, obviously. So, for the sake of poor Rei's future happiness, I had to sacrifice myself to stimulate a response from the emotion vegetable, Yu…"

"And the usual for me as well," a familiar smooth voice said from behind me. I spun around and found him standing there, the look on his face indicating that Lavi was just about to be grilled.

"Kanda," I said with a smile. He tilted his head at my address of him and I winked at him. A light tint of red smudged across his cheeks again, making my lips curl upwards in exultation; funny how a small reaction from him could generate a huge mass of emotion in my chest. I turned back to Lavi, finding his huge smile on his face as he noted the exchange.

"Oh, how's your shoulder?" I chimed as I suddenly remembered the heavy blow that he was dealt earlier in the evening. Lavi grimaced, gingerly brushing at it. Guilt clawed at my conscience. "I'm so sorry!" I wailed, gently placing my hand on his shoulder, attempting to rub it. Lavi quickly ducked out from under my hand.

"Don't do that please. I had ice on it for three hours and it still hurts like crazy." I made an apologetic face and Lavi smiled again. "Don't worry, Rei, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy now. It'll heal just fine!"

I turned to Kanda and looked at him imploringly. He cocked an eyebrow, his face arranged to look aloof once again. _Guess I have to get used to it. _"I suppose you're not going to say sorry to Lavi, are you?"

"Che."

"Okay, then, there's another thing that you need to say to Lavi." Said person had an acutely confused expression as Kanda registered my words. I nodded gently at the latter and he closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking straight at the redhead.

"Thank you, Lavi."

"W-wow, that was the most sincere thing I've ever heard you say, Yu," Lavi stated.

"Shut up," Kanda snapped, reverting back to his frigid exterior. I giggled at his attempt, not waiting for his glare to fall upon me. I picked up my zaru and Lavi his steak before we skipped toward the table where Allen and Lenalee were.

"Thank you, Lavi. So much." I said, my emotions welling up inconceivably. I gave him a candid smile and he returned it, the corner of his eye crinkling. "I don't know what I can do to ever repay you. You just made me the happiest person on earth and beyond."

We settled down and Lavi turned to me without greeting the two of them. He grasped my shoulders, gently this time, and his head tilted, smile at the ready. "Just stay happy, and don't ever let him go. That's how you can repay me." He pulled me into a hug and I held him back without hesitation.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Lavi. You're awesome," I muttered and he laughed. He patted my back fondly.

"Hey, usagi, stop it," Kanda's cool voice sounded from next to us. I pulled back and grinned at Kanda even as he glared at Lavi. "Don't touch her that way so often."

"Someone's _jealous_," Lavi teased and Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, turning away. The latter slid his tray on the table and settled next to me, picking up his chopsticks without comment.

"Ba-kanda, this is the first time I've seen you make an effort to be social w – What is that on your necks?" Allen asked, wide-eyed. Lenalee blushed as she took a closer look and Lavi hooted with laughter.

"What's going on?" Lenalee asked, curiosity ablaze in her eyes.

"Isn't it kind of _obvious _that there's something going on between Yu and Rei?" Lavi laughed. Our hands shot out at the same time and smacked him on the head. "Fuck, that hurt!"

"There's… something… going on?" Allen and Lenalee asked, their eyebrows cocked.

"Che," Kanda started on his soba, ignoring them.

"Aren't you scared of that cold-blooded creature anyway, Rei?" Lavi asked, his glee evident in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The heck should I be scared of Y – Kanda?" I replied, stumbling over the last part. Said person shot me a look from the corner of his eyes and I cocked a half-smile for him. "There's nothing about him that I'm scared of, and besides, I can fight evenly with him anytime, so…"

"Basically there is no chance of you getting bullied by Yu, right?" Lavi stated, before turning to Kanda. "You better not do anything stupid to her, or I'll kill you!"

"Che. As if you can, baka usagi."

Lavi opened his mouth to start yelling at Kanda, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry Lavi, someone once said that my name is enough to remind people."

I saw the smirk on Kanda's face as he heard my words. Lavi tilted his head, nodding.

"Your name, yes. Kameko Rei… Kameko stands for 'superior child'. Rei… as in 'zero'."

"Exactly."

I pushed aside my soba, in search of a drink. I hopped off my seat, and Kanda's hand snaked around my wrist. The skin contact shot a jolt right through my body.

"What is it?" he asked laconically.

"Drink," I replied with a smile, matching his clipped speech. He got up and pushed me back on to the seat. I frowned at him and the flicker of a smile ghosted into his eyes and I understood.

"Okay, I want green tea again," I told him and he nodded before heading off, his face arranged carefully before he turned away. I returned to my untouched soba, and found the trio to be unnaturally silent. I glanced up and found their figurative jaws on the table. "What?"

"You made Kanda do something for you without asking," the three of them chorused, amazement shining in their eyes. I giggled, the happiness bubbling over.

"He's really awesome," I smiled fondly, feeling the warmth reach my eyes as I mentioned Kanda.

"He must love you," Lavi said, admiration prominent in his voice. The other two nodded their heads enthusiastically in agreement.

"I know. I know…" I grinned, looking up at the moon, my heart finally at rest with myself, with the person I love, with my friends… and with the world.

* * *

**Haha, explicit. :D I like!**


End file.
